Rainy Day
by Claire Jefferson
Summary: Arthur and the Knights have gotten themselves kidnapped. Only Merlin, who must save them himself, is left. - "Arthur," Merlin growled as he trudged on, "If you're not dead by the time I get there, I might just have to kill you myself!" -Reveal Story! Oneshot!


**Hey Y'all! Well, here is a random oneshot for you. It takes place somewhere before the finale, no place in particular. I just wanted to write a little bit of Merlin! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of those times when everyone knew they were done for but no one said it out loud.

"Okay, we're doomed," Gwaine slurred from Arthur's right.

Except for Gwaine but he never did like to follow the rules.

Arthur turned to glare at the knight but couldn't achieve full menace as he gazed at his friend. Gwaine had one eye nearly swollen shut, and a deep gash across his forehead was still leaking a slow trail of blood. His arms were bound behind him as he leaned against the wall of the cave, doing his best to smile at his King.

"Shut up, Gwaine," Elyan moaned from Gwaine's other side. "We're knights of Camelot, we always think of a way out."

"Yeah," Percival snorted from Arthur's left side, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We're all in bad sort but we'll still find a way to beat the men who have us outnumbered ten to one."

All the knights chuckled even though there was nothing humorous about it. Arthur managed to as well, despite the pain it shot through his chest. He was pretty sure he had broken a few ribs.

"Well now that everyone has regained consciousness," Arthur groaned as he shifted to look at them all around him. "What's the damage?"

"Think my arms broken," Leon said with a sad sigh, "but other than that I'm in fine shape."

"A few scrapes and bruises," Elyan said, rubbing his nose on his cape that was torn over his shoulder, the blood not really obvious against the red of the cape, "nothing that is all too bad."

"I think I'm fine," Percival pitched in.

"I feel like hell," Gwaine sniggered, coughing a bit.

"You look like it," Arthur commented, doing his best to examine his friend.

"Well," Elyan said with a sad sigh, placing his head against the cold wall, "at least Merlin managed to stay away."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed quietly. _At least Merlin was safe._

* * *

"Can't manage one _fucking minute_ without being attacked by some group or another," Merlin muttered angrily, dusting the dirt off his pants. "What the hell would those brawny idiots do without me?" Merlin questioned the sky that just proceeded to dump more water on him. He flung his hands out and up as if to say _Why me?_

Merlin was mad. He was very mad. He'd been getting supplies, just ready to begin making the men a meal when they'd been attacked. He hadn't been close enough to reach them, nearly a full hours walk away from where they had set up camp. But when he finally made it back, he could see the remains of their fight. Things had been knocked over, blood was spilt on the ground, and all of the knights were gone.

A bit of magic had let Merlin look the scene over more closely. The last hour since he'd been gone had been quite eventful. Lots of men, warriors by their own right, had attacked. Merlin could see that.

The rain was washing away the tracks that Merlin was following to get back to Arthur. If Merlin had been anyone else, he probably never would find the clotpole.

Merlin had already been having one of the worst days in history. He'd been up all night long making protection charms for the castle since the last time Morgana had attacked had left them quite broken. When morning finally came he slept in far too long. Arthur had not been too happy. Extra chores ensued.

By noon Merlin was already in a bad mood, which wasn't too bad considering he was Merlin and it took a lot to throw him. But then a visiting lord ate lunch with Arthur. The man brought up sorcery and continued a long discussion about the many he had seen executed in the past years.

Though Arthur remained silent, he hadn't seemed to disagree with a word the man said. He just wore a thoughtful expression, nodding occasionally in understanding. He was, at best, a bit uncomfortable.

Merlin was agitated to say the least. And then someone decided a hunt in the late afternoon would be a good idea. It had gotten late and they had stopped to a quick dinner before heading back. Something Merlin was quite ready to enjoy: bed, was just around the corner.

And then Arthur and the knights had managed to get themselves kidnapped.

"Arthur," Merlin growled as he trudged on, "If you're not dead by the time I get there, I might just have to kill you myself!"

* * *

"Good," said a deep voice, "you're all awake."

"What do you want?" Leon snarled.

The large man smirked down at the knights, all tied up on the floor. "I want to know which of you is King Arthur Pendragon," he said quite simply.

His response was silence.

"I see," the man nodded, his smile broadening. "I was hoping you'd be difficult. It's more fun that way. But don't worry, Asari has ways of making people talk."

"Asari," Gwaine repeated, "sounds like the name of a sickness."

A deep laugh rumbled over them, followed by a crack of lighting from outside the cave. "A sorceress, actually," said the woman who neared them, bending down to grin at Gwaine full in the face. "Asari the Pain Maker, some call me. But don't worry. I'll stop as soon as I know which of you are the King."

"What do you want with the King?" Leon asked darkly.

The woman's eyes flickered to him and then glanced up at the man. "I want his heart, roasting over my fire," she cackled.

The laughter of the men behind her was loud, almost overpowering the wind of the storm outside.

"You don't work for them," Leon deduced slowly and darkly, "they work for you."

Her smile was slow and scary, not quite making it up to her eyes. "Of course, I am a very powerful witch."

"So this is a simple game of revenge," Gwaine spat with distaste.

She studied him for a moment with a frown before slowly nodding, "yes. So why should any of you be a casualty? I only want Arthur Pendragon."

They men all glared up at her, silent.

"Would anyone like the volunteer the information _before_ we get started?" Asari asked. She paused only for a moment. "No? Good."

"I think we'll start with you," she gestured at Gwaine, "you're already in so much pain…it'd be a shame to put you through more…" she leaned over to him, her eyes flashing a dangerous gold as she neared him. "Dolorem," she whispered. Her magic played on the surface for a moment before she carefully let her lips touch his left cheek lightly.

It seemed like an odd action, very strange indeed. And none of the others were quite sure why she had done it until she pulled back. Gwaine's eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clamped down hard together. A black tint touched his skin for a moment, rippling across his face.

And then a scream ripped itself from his throat, echoing through the cave. Gwaine's entire body convulsed, his face turning red in pain. He let out another bellow of pain before his body relaxed, leaving a quick breathing Gwaine with tears leaking down his face.

He took a few moments to catch his breath, trying desperately to hold back the shudders. "Is that—is that all you've got?" Gwaine asked with a trembling smile.

Asari sneered at him and leaned forward again. She smiled at the way Gwaine flinched away as she neared.

But just as she was about to place her lips on his cheek Arthur shouted out. "Wait! I'm King Arthur!"

She pulled back, a bit shocked. She searched his eyes for a moment and grinned. "You are, aren't you?" and then her eyes gleamed with a sick sort of glee. "Oh, how I have dreamt of this moment." She shuffled back from Gwaine and eyed him like hunter. And then she leaned towards him and kissed him full on the mouth.

It was Arthur's shout that reverberated though the cave this time. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling a thousand bolts of electricity shooting up his back while sharp knives seemed to dig into his head.

"We're going to get really well acquainted, you and I," she whispered close to his ear, her lips almost touching Arthur's lobe. "I'm going to break you until you can't even scream anymore. And then I'm going to kill you slowly, with magic. I do know how much you love magic."

"Listen, you sorry excuse of a magic user," came an angry voice from the mouth of the cave. "You get away from my King or _I swear_ that I will personally escort you to the gates of hell."

Arthur opened his watery eyes enough to know who exactly was standing before the enemy knights and powerful sorceress.

"Merlin!" Gwaine breathed in shock, and then fright. "Merlin, run!"

But then the boy stepped inside the cave and was lit up by the light of the great fire. He was soaking wet, his eyes that glared around him. "I could be home by now. In my bed by now. Out of the rain, nice and dry, fast asleep. But no, more idiots have to try to attack Arthur. Have you any idea how bad my day has been? Any clue how angry I am?" he swiveled his head around to look upon every man inside the cave. "Well you're about to."

"Who are you?" Asari raised an eyebrow in interest. "You're no knight."

"No," Merlin growled his agreement, "I'm not." He stocked right through the amused looking men and went to the back of the cave where the knights of Camelot laid sprawled across the floor. "I'm Merlin," the warlock said loudly, practically spitting at the sorceress with his finger pointed at Arthur, "his manservant and—"

"Manservant?" the sorceress laughed a high pitch giggle. "How fun!" She muttered something under her breath, "_claudus et ardere_," and then flicked her wrist. A great wave of red magic went soaring through the air at Merlin.

Arthur yelped, seeing no way for Merlin to dodge. But the boy didn't even tense up, he just stared in anger when his eyes lit up an unmistakable gold. The magic wave of red like fire seemed to freeze midair and drop to the ground. Before it hit the bottom of the cave it seemed to dissipate and die away.

Asari's eyes stared at him in shock, gaping at the boy. Clenching her fists on either side of her she stared around at her spell that was vanishing away. Gwaine let out a shocked gasp and Arthur just tensed with surprise.

Merlin looked at her coldly, raising a hand nonchalantly. "You didn't let me finish. I'm Merlin, King Arthur's manservant," Merlin repeated, "but the Druids call me Emrys."

Her eyes widened with fear and disbelief before she was trying to use magic as fast as she could, her obvious concentration shone on her face like the worry that crept to her eyes. "magica nigra rescindere et devoret—"

But Merlin raised a hand slowly and uttered, "Mori."

And with that, the woman fell to the ground, her last words left unspoken. She remained motionless but her eyes remained open, still filled with fear. But she had breathed her last breath.

"Merlin," Arthur boomed with shock.

But Merlin turned away from him to face the other men. "I'm in a really bad mood so the next idiot who thinks attacking me is a good idea might not enjoy the end result."

Stupidly, about ten did try to step forward and attack. With one quick motion, Merlin sent them hurtling backwards as well. He barred his teeth at the others and hollered. "I am having a bad day! A REALLY BLOOD BAD DAY! Can't you just leave me the bloody well alone!?"

And with that leaving behind the corpse of their leader, Asari, the troop quickly stumbled out of the cave.

It was silent for a moment before Merlin slowly turned to glare at the gawking knights. "I was gone for an hour. ONE HOUR!" Merlin whispered furiously, which seemed to make him all the more intimidating. "You guys couldn't manage to stay safe for that long?"

There was this god awful silence again before it was once again Gwaine who decided to speak.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to untie us…"

Merlin rolled his eyes and they flashed a brilliant gold once more.

"Huh," Gwaine grinned with amusement, rubbing his sore wrists. He examined them for a moment as if he was just seeing them for the first time. And then at Merlin, like he was an exciting new gift. "Thanks."

"You're a sorcerer," Arthur finally said slowly, almost confused. He looked around at the knights. "You saw that, right?"

"Yes," Merlin breathed in annoyance. "I have magic. You're welcome for saving your asses again by the way."

Arthur stared in astonishment. He was flabbergasted into complete stillness.

To Merlin's surprise, none of them seemed afraid. Shocked, confused, perhaps a little hurt. But none of them were afraid. It was almost comforting.

Then slowly, Merlin fell down to his knees and sighed. "Okay, what's the damage?"

Gwaine observed Merlin for a moment before pointing at his forehead. "I think that's probably the worst I've got. I'll probably be sore all over for the next few days but…"

Merlin's hand had already shot out, gripping Gwaine's head. He tilted it from one side to the next, examining the cut. He squinted and spoke in a hushed tone and his eyes glowed once more, "medicor. There," he said with satisfaction and released an awed looking Gwaine. The cut across his forehead was gone and the inflammation of his eye had decreased dramatically.

"Wow," Gwaine gawped with appreciation. "When did you learn to do that?"

Merlin smiled softly, his eyes dropping as if to emphasize how tired he was. "It wasn't a recent thing," he suppressed a yawn and turned to Arthur. "Alright, _Sire_, you're next."

Arthur flinched away from Merlin, stunned at how calm Gwaine was. "You're…you're not Merlin. Who are you?"

"Of course I'm Merlin. Who else would have the patience to deal with your idiocy?" Merlin raised an eyebrow in response, sitting back to ease Arthur's obvious discomfort. "Can we have this discussion after I heal you, huh?" Merlin fanned out his hands in impatience and tutted. He didn't wait for Arthur to reply before he was whispering another spell.

Arthur gasped as he felt relief to his pain and then quickly shuffled farther away from Merlin. "What did you do to me?"

"Quite obvious, isn't it?" Merlin didn't even look at him, he just turned to Elyan and then Leon, quickly doing the same check over for them. Percival was last. He didn't even shudder when Merlin healed him, just watched the boys eyes. But as Merlin's eyes returned to normal, Percival released a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding.

And then they all just there, sitting on the cold cave floor. No one spoke, stood, or even breathed too loudly.

"You said after we were healed so….are we going to talk about it now?" Gwaine said in a cheerful voice.

Merlin looked up from his hands to stare incredulously at Gwaine. "What?"

"Magic," Gwaine prompted with a strange child-like curiosity.

Merlin frowned and sighed, calming himself. "What about it?"

"When did you learn it?" Leon asked darkly, "Why, and from whom?"

Merlin leaned back on his palms to look at his friends. He took a deep breath and tilted his head to one side. "Why should I answer any of your questions?" He voice was demanding, his demeanor was almost threatening, his expression was angry, but his eyes, they were tired. They were pleading. They were calm. They were fearful. They were hopeful. They were innocent and they were Merlin.

Maybe it was because he knew him first. Maybe it was because he knew him best. Maybe it was because he was closest to him. Or maybe it was because he was the most betrayed by him. But it was Arthur's thick reply that snapped the strain in the air. "Because you owe it to us."

Merlin visibly relaxed. He stood for a moment and muttered, "Siccabis meipsum." Suddenly the thoroughly drenched Merlin was dry and calm. "You know, I was pretty convinced you were going to tell me if I didn't, you were going to kill me." He cracked a smile and shook his head.

Arthur, however, visibly paled. "And if I had?"

Merlin faced him and for a moment, he almost looked like he was going to cry. "I probably would have laughed at you. And then answered your questions anyway."

"You could take me down with less than one blow…" Arthur said in a distant voice, something seeming to connect in his mind.

"I could down Camelot with less than one blow," Merlin said in a chuckle that seemed off hand and amusing to him.

The others tensed and stared.

Merlin looked up and saw their shock and his smile disappeared. "Not that I would do that."

Gwaine recovered first. "Of course you wouldn't. So, why, when, who, where?"

"Right," Merlin focused on the objective at hand. "Well, I didn't learn magic exactly. I was…well I was born with it."

"…is that possible?" Gwaine asked more pleasantly surprised then accusing.

"Apparently," Merlin looked up at him through his lashes. "In some, they have connection to magic like some would for singing, or fighting. Some are just…better…they may have this attraction to the art. And then learning how to use it. But me…well I was moving objects before walking. Magic wasn't a learnt skill, it was an instinct."

"Born with it," Percival repeated and then looked up at him. "You're special then? I saw what you did. You…that sorceress…"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded his eyes darting to Arthur's. "I'm a warlock. I'm…well there are prophesies about me."

"Emrys," Elyan said slowly, "you said earlier that the Druids call you Emrys."

Merlin nodded slowly. "I've been using magic in Camelot since the day I got there, helping people, saving people. Saving you." He looked directly at Arthur. "It's my destiny."

Arthur's eyes began to water, he looked away from Merlin and instead his gaze hit the ground. "Why?"

Merlin shrugged. "Because I want this world I live in to be better. And I know that you can make that happen. I believe that you can change everything. I believe in you, Arthur Pendragon. I always have."

"You've been lying to me, to all of us, from the very start," Arthur eyed him with pain.

Merlin just nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, I always was an awful liar. But I suppose it was easier to believe the things I was telling you than it was to even perceive the idea of what I was…the greatest magic user. Maybe ever."

"The greatest?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow. He crossed his legs and stared over at Merlin intently. "Does that mean you can beat Morgana?"

Merlin hesitated and then turned to his friend. "You're taking this all rather well."

Gwaine considered that for a moment before smiling. "I was a pretty open minded individual. And I know you, you're not evil."

"Know him?" Arthur demanded loudly. "You don't know him. Everything about him is a lie!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows to look at Arthur, and frowned. "You're starting to make me mad, Arthur."

The King glared at his ex-manservant and stood from the ground so that he towered over the boy. "I'll put your head on my chopping block."

And then Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously gold and he too was standing. "I've put my own head on a chopping block for your sake so many times, it won't really make that much of a difference!" he hollered back.

Arthur was thrown off guard, "what?"

"Time after time," Merlin growled, "Day after day. I have put my life on the line, offered it up, gave it bloody well away for you! I've had to lie to those I cared about most. I have bent over backwards saving your ass day in and day out."

"I never asked you to do that," Arthur spat.

Merlin glowered in return. "You didn't have to. You didn't have to ask for my help. You didn't have to apologize for all the times I've been hurt on your account. You didn't have to thank me for every time I've saved your ass. You didn't have to worry when magic was coming and there was little chance I would be coming back. You didn't have to comfort me on nights when I knew in the morning I would probably die for you. You didn't have to beg me to do everything in my power to save those that you loved. You didn't have to know Arthur for me to do everything I could for you." Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment and the whole cave lit up so brightly they all had to close their eyes and cringe away from it. He was breathing hard when the light returned to normal and he glared at Arthur. "All you have to do is be understanding that I can't change who I am, and if I had the choice…I wouldn't change, not for the world."

Arthur opened his mouth but couldn't seem to make words come out. He slowly shook his head.

And then a slow smile appeared on Merlin's face as some realization came to him. "All those things I always wanted to say…I can say them now, can't I?" He then got sort of excited, leaning forward to look Arthur right in the eye. "You're a prat. You're the most stupid, oblivious, clotpole I've ever met. You're naïve when it comes to magic and you assume too much. You're arrogant and selfish and….and sometimes I hate you. I don't, nor have I ever, been useless or helpless. I'll have you know that the amount of times I've saved your ass can not be counted."

"Merlin," Arthur muttered, not sure what to say. Not sure how he was feeling.

But Merlin wasn't finished. His eyes flashed and suddenly Arthur was not on the ground. He was hovering in the air, his back being slammed against the cave walls. The Knights yelped, Leon jumping up to reach for Arthur.

But Merlin waved them back and when he spoke again he was all but screaming. "Sometimes I hate you. Sometimes I want to beat the crap out of you. For Will who died for you and took the blame of my magic on himself in his dying moments. For Freya who never should have died; who wasn't a monster, but a beautiful girl with a cursed life. For all the times you've told me I was useless. For all the times I was worked to the bone like a dog. For all the times I've had to save the day and give you the credit. For all the times I have had to live in the shadows. For forcing me to lie to those closest to me. FOR MAKING ME LIVE IN FEAR EVERYDAY!" Merlin broke off, his face red from yelling.

He pulled back a little to stare at Arthur and then his eyes returned to blue. Arthur fell back down with a 'thud', landing clumsily on his feet. The cave had gotten increasingly dark and cold but now returned to normal.

But Merlin's eyes watered once more as he stared at Arthur. And then he took a shaky breath and leapt forward.

Arthur was startled as he felt the impact. Two thin arms wrapped around his muscular frame and held him, a slow sad voice muttering quietly, "and sometimes I wished I could have told you everything. For every time you didn't condemn someone for being a magic user. For every time you put my life before yours. For the time you repented for killing the Unicorn. For being my best friend. For listening to what I had to say."

Merlin began to pull back, nodding sadly. "For all of that, I'll leave in peace. I will not return to Camelot or ally myself with its enemies. Because you have always been my friend, Arthur. I know you can be a great King someday."

But then he was being yanked forward, unable to leave the arms of the King who wrapped himself around the boy tightly, hiding his own glistening tears. "You're not going anywhere. Who'll protect Camelot against magic? Who else can keep up with my wit anyways, Merlin? I can't have my greatest ally leaving me. I need you. I always have."

Merlin stiffened for a moment, uncertain. Afraid. But then he returned the hug and let his breathing calm. They pulled back to look at each other and Arthur grimaced.

"I can't believe I didn't know."

Merlin laughed, "My magic is at your disposal my king. I will be a worthy ally."

"I appreciate it," Arthur said looking away, suddenly seeming uncomfortable, "but that is not what I want from you the most."

Merlin looked at him confused, "Then what did you want?"

"I want your wisdom and friendship," Arthur mumbled to the cave floor.

But Merlin had heard, and he smiled softly.

"So we're not executing Merlin, right?" Gwaine asked tentatively. "Because I don't think I could fight for a King that killed Merlin."

"Of course we're not going to kill Merlin," Percival snorted, "who else would make the soup when we went hunting?"

"Or collect the firewood," Leon chuckled.

"Or saved us all from crazy, raging sorcerers with a terrifying plan to take down Camelot and burn it to rubble," Elyan finished with an offhanded remark.

"There better not be any more of that today," Merlin huffed, "I've been having a bad day and now we're going to have to go back out in that rain if we want to get back to Camelot. Who knows when it will let up."

"If you can do such great things," Gwaine said slowly, peering around towards the outside of the cave, "couldn't you just stop the rain?"

Merlin glowered at his friend and crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not having a bad day because it's raining…it's raining because I'm having a bad day," Merlin said a little more loudly. He blushed a little bit and avoided his eyes from his friends

They all stopped to stare at him for a long pause, of awe and wonder.

"Just how strong are you?" Arthur finally asked incredulously.

Merlin gave him a sheepish grin, "Well…they say I'm the strongest that ever existed."

"Ever?" Arthur repeated with a shake of his head. "I still can't get over this. Bumbling Merlin is a sorcerer? The most powerful? He can heal, attack, destroy…"

"Control dragons," Merlin supplied, "well…dragon."

"What?" Arthur choked while Gwaine and Merlin both burst into a bubble of laughter over his face.

"You're something else, Merlin," Percival patted his friend on the back. "So many years of letting others take the glory for the things you've done."

"I never wanted the glory," Merlin smiled softly.

"Hey, Merlin," Arthur said slowly, as if something had just occurred to him. "Thank you. Thank you for, well thank you for everything."

The knights exchanged looks and then began to all nod, "Thanks Merlin."

Merlin blushed, which traveled all the way up to his ears and scowled at them all.

"We're still going to talk about this later," Arthur said harshly but the ends of his mouth twitched upwards. "You really are the worst servant I ever had."

"Damn good sorcerer though," Gwaine shrugged with raised eyebrows. He paused for a moment and then smiled widely like an idiot.

Merlin rolled his eyes, looking away, not bothering to hide the amused expression on his face.

But no one seemed to notice that the rain outside had stopped.

* * *

**Review please! Thanks!**


End file.
